Over the Mountaintops
Over ''the ''Mountaintops Season Two, Episode Eight of Cold. Enjoy <3 Over the Mountaintops "Let's go, let's go!" I shouted. We had to hurry or else we would lose Shimmershard in the mountains. She was obviously the guilty one, and it looked like my plan didn't go as well as it should have gone. Dawnfur's eyes were narrowed, and she led the chase after the ShadowClan she-cat. Brownhare charged after them, and I started to run after them. I stopped when I saw a pair of eyes staring down at me. Blinking, they went away. I shrugged and raced after my friends. The chase went to the mountains where the snow was falling heavily. Snowbreeze wadded through the snow easily, but we were al cautious about traveling quickly. Shimmershard was still ahead, but she had disappeared from sight. Snow swirled by my paws, and I felt fear stir in my belly. "We need to stop!" I shouted. "There's a blizzard coming!" Dawnfur cursed, but she retreated with us to a small cave. "We can't let her go. She's trying to ruin the Clans, and she killed your sister Storm!" "I know, Dawnfur, but the blizzard could easily kill us like..." I stopped mid-sentence. We all knew what I was trying to say, well all of us except Brownhare. But he didn't seem to mind that we were sharing a distant thought with each other. Minnowfur lowered her head. Dawnfur gave me a furious glare, and I glared back at her. I was just concerned about our safety, I wasn't trying to upset Minnowfur. I wondered how Shade would rule if she was here. She was always the better sister, and she knew how to be a leader. I didn't, and I felt as though I would end up destroying this group if I kept being the leader. "This blizzard is never going to stop." Crowheart growled, his lip curling. I stared at him sourly, thinking about the kind tom I had once met. The black tom never seemed to be happy anymore, and he wasn't as friendly as he used to be. Even Snowbreeze seemed to edge away from him. I thought about Reedtail. If he was alive, what would he be like? I had barely talked with the black and white tom, and I never had a chance to really know him. I would ask Minnowfur, but she was obviously grieving over the loss of her mate. A sudden pang hit me. My heart was aching, and I knew why. Dewheart... I had loved him, more than I had loved Crowheart. Dewheart had been the love of my life. When I was young, he and I had met up together, discussing our life and the life we would have together. I had hoped when we became older, he would come and join me and we would live happily. But then the foxes had killed him. I still couldn't get over that. It was like a slash in my heart that would never be healed. It felt like days when the blizzard stopped. Dawnfur impatiently got up and beckoned for us to hurry away. I grimaced and stretched, trying to loosen my sore muscles. Crowheart stalked outside frostily with a sulking Snowbreeze behind him. Minnowfur slowly went out, but she didn't speak a word. Brownhare crinkled his forhead and followed me out. I studied the newcomer. His brown pelt was smooth, and it shone in the early morning light. It sparkled, but seemed dull at the same time. He was not attractive, and certainly looked like a relaxed tom. If I had to guess where he came from, I would say somewhere with not a lot of war. But I could also see the tenseness in his jaw and the way he clenched his muscles. He seemed stress, and always ready to move on. He was a traveler, and I wondered why he had stopped for us. "Oh!" Minnowfur stumbled forward. I glanced back at her quickly, and hurried to her side. "Are you alright, Minnowfur?" Dawnfur shoved me aside. "Let me see." Backing away, I watched as Dawnfur had Minnowfur lie down. "You're having kits, Minnowfur." "Right now?" I gasped. "No, no." Dawnfur mewed exasperated. "But she's going to have kits soon. You should rest..." She trailed off, knowing that Minnowfur would want to continue the chase for Shimmershard. "I'll stay with her." Brownhare stood up. "This chase isn't even my chase, and I can easily take care of her. I wanted to be a medicine cat before this." I gave him a grateful nod. "Please." Then I whipped around and flicked my tail. We rushed out, only to find white snow waiting for us. Shimmershard was no where in sight, and Dawnfur gritted her teeth. "My Clan depends on me, my honor depends on me!" Dawnfur looked agitated, and I tried to calm her down. "We'll catch her, Dawnfur." "How do you know?" She wailed. "My past is full of lies, my secrets all revealed. I'm pretty much a hollow shell, and nobody knows how to reach me. Not even Flameheart can heal me." She looked like a lost child. I stared at her, not sure what to say. The cream colored she-cat was panting, her eyes closed, tears flowing from her eyes. "Of course you don't understand, no rogue would." I would detect the hurt in her voice. Something had harmed her early in her life, and I suspected it had to do with rogues. I never wanted to hurt her, but I had a feeling she wasn't talking about me or Shade. She was describing something that happened way before I had been involved with the Clans. Crowheart called down to us. "Snowbreeze may have spotted Shimmershard." Dawnfur's head snapped up. "We have to follow her, quickly!" We dashed forward, but the pounding of our footsteps must have alerted her. The shadow of a pale she-cat started to move away. The cream ShadowClan she-cat pushed ahead. The rage in her eyes was obvious. I had never seen this side of Dawnfur, and it was weird seeing her with such rage flowing from her. Shimmershard looked back, her eyes fearful. Then she heard Dawnfur's furious cry. "Come back here, Shimmershard! You owe us!" I watched in shock as Shimmershard whipped around and... ...Plunged over the top of the cliff. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold